Enemy Within - Shadows Over Bögenhafen Part I fan screenplay
by David 1925
Summary: Is this what the Warhammer world has been waiting for? Well, let's see. It's the second episode of a screenplay adaptation of Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying's (WFRP) "Enemy Within" campaign! It is a wholly unofficial fan work and not endorsed by Games Workshop - see copyright disclaimers in the script.


WARHAMMER

THE ENEMY WITHIN

2: SHADOWS OVER BÖGENHAFEN PART I

Written by

David Pilling

Based on The Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying Game's "Enemy Within" Campaign

This screenplay is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited.

Games Workshop, GW, Warhammer, Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay, the Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay logo, WFRP, the Enemy Within campaign and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, artefacts, illustrations and images from the Warhammer world are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world and as further used under licence by Cubicle 7 Entertainment Limited and others.

Used without permission. No challenge to their status intended.

All rights reserved to their respective owners.

See Games Workshop's "Intellectual Property Policy ", as published on its website, for further information.

EXT. TITLE SEQUENCE

Blackness.

MYRA (O.S.)

(singing)

In the dark

Of the night

Just wait for the light

Light comes up on the statue of Sigmar Heldenhammer in the deserted Königplatz square in Altdorf and on its inscription "PRAISE BE TO SIGMAR, 1ST EMPEROR AND FOREVER GOD OF THE EMPIRE".

MYRA

Look to your God

Your home and your hearth

For your heart

For your soul

Apparently out of nowhere dark purple tentacles, azure blue on their underside, slither around the base of the statue and begin to wrap themselves around the lower legs of it.

MYRA

For the Emperor

Will provide

Our bread and ale

And Sigmar

Will protect

The tentacles, becoming thicker and more muscular, continue to writhe their way up the statue, encircling its chest and arms.

MYRA

So whatever your wares

Whatever your cares

Eat, drink and be merry

Because we all meet our Makers

At the End of Times

The tentacles tense and squeeze the statue. It shatters into a thousand pieces as the tentacles vanish into the aethyr.

The warhammer falls and clatters to the ground. It should also splinter into bits but instead remains intact. It then blurs into an image of a golden warhammer and the titles appear in sequence.

FADE TO:

WARHAMMER

FADE TO:

THE ENEMY WITHIN

FADE TO:

2: SHADOWS OVER BÖGENHAFEN PART I

FADE TO:

EXT. GÖTTENPLATZ - MORNING

The square is full of TOWNSFOLK, rich and poor and of all ages, all going in one direction - towards the town gates and the Schaffenfest beyond.

Stood by the sculpture of the merchants is ULTHAR THE UNSTABLE, a long-haired, wild-eyed beggar and prophet of doom. He wears a medallion which bears the symbol of the Teugen merchant house and holds an old, battered book entitled "DEUS SIGMAR".

ULTHAR

Doomed! We are all doomed! Chaos is upon us! The signs are everywhere!

The passing townsfolk appear to be used to Ulthar's pronouncements and either ignore him or abuse him, one throwing a half-eaten apple at him.

ULTHAR

(undaunted)

I see seven and I see nine and they will bring our doom! The star within the circle is the sign of Chaos!

The WATCHMEN who have been idly looking on have got bored of listening to him and begin to drag him away.

ULTHAR

Beware the man who is not a man!

EXT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - MORNING

The barge is drifting towards its berth in Bögenhafen. The quayside is lined with over twenty warehouses all with large numbers painted on them.

They also all bear the names and symbols of their owners, either Haagen (a Griffon's head over three gold coins), Steinhäger (a barrel with a blue "S"), Teugen (a gold cross with a round ruby at its centre) or Ruggbroder (a sheaf of wheat held in a mailed fist).

The town sits either side of the river, although it is obvious that on the other side of the river it is older, smaller and quite run down.

The six adventurers and Descartes are all on deck as Josef tends the tiller.

JOSEF

Now you lot. I will be needing a cargo from one of those four so please don't make me regret bringing you here.

MAX

Right you are Josef!

ALFIE

Who are they anyway... you know, just in case?

JOSEF

The four "great" merchant houses of Bögenhafen. Well, I say great, but Ruggbroder's had a hard time of late. Lost a load of trade to Johannes when he took over the Teugen house after his brother Karl died a couple of years ago. And he's none too happy about it so they say. Now get ready with the ropes and hooks please!

The barge docks outside no. 5 Haagen warehouse. A little way off a large open sewer drains into the river.

Elsa and Myra jump ashore at either end of the barge as Lucia and Dieter throw ropes to them to tie the barge up with.

EXT. SCHAFFENFEST - MORNING

A large CROWD has gathered outside the Festival Court. Steps lead up to a wooden platform outside the entrance to the Court which is a large marquee. The steps are guarded by a squad of WATCHMEN. A ceremonial ribbon stretches across the steps.

On the centre of the platform are sat HEIRONYMOUS RUGGBRODER, FRANZ STEINHÄGER, JOHANNES TEUGEN and JOCHEN HAAGEN on plush chairs. Their personal attendants stand behind them.

To either side sit the rest of the TOWN COUNCIL, made up of lesser merchants, including FRIEDRICH MAGIRIUS the current Guildmaster of the Merchants' Guild, heads of the other main guilds and LUDO EDEL, a priest of Sigmar.

At the very centre sits MAGISTRATE HEINZ RICHTER. He gives a signal to two HERALDS and stands. They play a fanfare on their trumpets. The trumpets have flags attached which have the symbols of the four merchant houses embroidered on them.

RICHTER

(reading from the first of many pieces of paper)

My lords, ladies and gentlefolk. Welcome one and all to Bögenhafen and our famous Schaffenfest!

(applause)

But before we officially open the fair allow me to introduce you to the honoured Councillors of our fair town.

(a smattering of applause and a few groans)

First, Ludo Edel, High Priest of Sigmar.

Edel stands to polite applause and the odd shout of "Praise be to Sigmar". Gideon can be seen in the crowd looking disdainful. The sun is still low and shines directly on the figures on the platform. This appears to bother Teugen.

RICHTER

Next, Guildmaster Gurney Dumkopf, Head of the Stevedores.

There is raucous applause from a group of rough-looking STEVEDORE THUGS, several of whom wear cheap metal pendants showing a rope and pulley symbol. One shouts "Gurn for Gurney!" and they all pull ludicrously distorted faces.

Teugen is now more agitated and pulls Richter's sleeve. Richter bends down as Teugen speaks to him inaudibly. Richter nods and shuffles his many papers to the final page.

RICHTER

So to Schaffenfest's main benefactors!

(enthusiastic applause)

Heironymous Ruggbroder!

Ruggbroder is the oldest of the four merchants and is lazily and dowdily dressed. He weakly and wearily acknowledges the smattering of applause without smiling or standing.

RICHTER

Franz Steinhäger!

Steinhäger, a short, plump and very ostentatiously dressed man in his late forties slowly rises, grandiosely doffs his peacock-feathered hat and flamboyantly bows.

RICHTER

Johannes Teugen!

Teugen, a stern and neatly bearded man in his early fifties, stands stiffly, shielding his eyes from the sun and bows formally. He wears a large gold chained medallion of his house, with its symbol at its centre.

RICHTER

And finally, Jochen Haagen!

Haagen, a slim, sharply featured man in his late fifties and dressed very expensively but demurely, bows smartly before raising both arms to the crowd.

Richter is handed a large pair of scissors on a plush cushion. He steps forward to the ceremonial ribbon.

RICHTER

And with that, I declare Schaffenfest open!

There is loud cheering and the back of the crowd immediately race into the beer tent opposite.

Amongst them is GOTTRI GURNISSON, a flabby, filthy Dwarf with matted, greying hair.

The Stevedores, joined by Dumkopf, barge their way through the rest of the crowd to follow them.

The remaining crowd disperses to the fair.

EXT. GÖTTENPLATZ - AFTERNOON

Lucia and Elsa sit on a bench looking at the merchants' sculpture.

ELSA

It was in the Underway between Karak Kadrin and Zhufbar. They were assured it was safe. Our race's hubris I'm afraid. They were attacked by a host of those vile things. When help arrived they'd already despoiled their bodies.

LUCIA

Why were they travelling?

ELSA

He wanted to write the first proper history of Zhufbar. My father was a Loremaster. He took my mother with him everywhere he went... me as well when I was younger. When Ungrim, our Slayer King, refused to allow me to take the Slayer Oath, I left. I took it anyway though. My father knew all the secrets of Karak Kadrin so I snuck into the Shrine of the Slayers on the night I left. I'd worked as a messenger for the Hold so it wasn't difficult to find the job working the coaches. Well, not with Ratchett anyway.

LUCIA

I'm sorry for your loss.

ELSA

They will be avenged in time. What about your kin?

LUCIA

They were carnival folk. My mother was a fortune teller. But a real one. She truly had the second sight but had to hide it. She knew I had it too. But I only know that from what I was told of the letter that was left with me outside the College. I was only three or four at the time, so I have some hazy memories of her face and her touch, but that's all.

ELSA

Have you never thought to find them? They might even be here?

LUCIA

I sensed her passing when I was about twelve.

ELSA

How?

LUCIA

A vision and the strongest feeling of magic I have ever felt. Stronger than that of any Magister. As if all she was and had was being channelled into me.

ELSA

And your father?

LUCIA

I had the faintest glimmer a year or so ago. I think that was of his passing but I can't be sure. If it was, I think he died peacefully at least.

ELSA

Your mother didn't?

LUCIA

I don't think so. But I can only surmise that from the vision being so clouded. That and since then, I feel that I have more than one of the Winds of Magic within me.

ELSA

Which?

LUCIA

Oddly, elements of all the other seven. Of them, fire, or Aqshy to give it its proper name, is the strongest.

ELSA

Isn't that meant to be impossible for a human?

LUCIA

So they say.

Max, Alfie, Myra, Descartes and Dieter come into the square. Myra surreptitiously has a pistol pointed at Descartes' back. Max is being hounded by Ulthar.

ULTHAR

(pointing at Max)

He has the mark I tell you. The mark of Chaos! Beware the bringer of Chaos!

MAX

For the last time no I have not!

Ulthar brandishes his medallion.

ULTHAR

Murder! Murdered he was. And you are in league with them!

Max unsheathes his Zweihänder and advances on Ulthar who flees out of reach. The rest carry on towards Elsa and Lucia.

ULTHAR

Doom is upon us! The shadow is here! Chaos, Chaos everywhere!

Max mock charges Ulthar who then flees out of the square.

LUCIA

No luck I take it?

DIETER

No, as we thought the lawyers don't exist.

MYRA

We checked with the printers too. They are real. It was Adolphus who had the letter printed. He went there alone.

ALFIE

So no inheritance.

DIETER

And no leads, other than the Kemperbad letter we already have.

DESCARTES

And since I have told you all I know may I now take my leave?

They silently agree and Myra holsters her pistol.

DESCARTES

And the money for my horse you sold in Weissbruck?

Myra hands over a few gold coins.

DESCARTES

Mesdames and monsieurs, if you do need me, or care for a friendly game of cards, I shall be staying at the Crossed Pikes. Adieu.

He doffs his hat and leaves.

ALFIE

Can't we claim the bounty in Kemperbad? It was 50 gold crowns after all.

MAX

But we didn't kill him?

MYRA

(taking out the letter from Finder General Fassbinder)

Well technically the letter says there was a bounty generally to be paid and it only requires proof of his death not that we killed him?

DIETER

No. I know Fassbinder and won't be party to lying to him. But the information we do have I'm sure will be of value. We should head there anyway.

There is mutual agreement.

ELSA

Which means either going south via Ubersreik and Auerswald or back through Altdorf.

MYRA

Where we assume that Max at least may still be wanted for the disappearance of two nobles?

MAX

Well we can't do anymore today. And we can see what Josef's plans are later. I say we go to the fair?

DIETER

You go. There's somewhere I need to go first.

Dieter indicates the Temple of Shallya in the square.

ALFIE

What? Are you hurt?

DIETER

No. Troubled. It was my old calling. It may pay to stay in touch at least. I'll see you all later.

They begin to head off in their separate directions.

MAX

Maybe Lucia could do some magic tricks to make us some money?

Lucia's eyes flash red. Max realises that the hilt of his sword is now burning hot. He drops it.

ELSA

Or you could go in the stocks and we charge for throwing sharp objects at a noble?

Myra half takes out one of her throwing knives and smiles at Max. Lucia puts her arm around Elsa.

LUCIA

Thank you.

Max looks at Alfie expecting him to pick up his sword. He doesn't.

MAX

I'm sorry... I am. I'll do something then. If I had a horse I could joust. There's always jousting.

LUCIA AND ELSA

I'm sure we'll think of something.

EXT. SCHAFFENFEST - AFTERNOON

Max is punched hard in the face by "CRUSHER" BRAUGEN, a brutish-looking wrestler. It spins him into the corner of a boxing ring. He crashes into the corner sending the corner padding flying, his head on the ropes looking out on the small CROWD which includes some of the STEVEDORE THUGS as Myra, Elsa, Alfie and Lucia also look on.

MYRA

Bravo Crusher!

Max looks aggrieved as he steadies himself and turns to face Braugen.

BRAUGEN

Had enough yet soldier?

Max grimaces and charges at Braugen. He catches him by surprise, hitting him low and rugby tackling him to the canvas.

They grapple on the floor. In the ring with them is KLAUS SCHATTIGER, garishly dressed and holding a sand-timer and a gong. He flips the timer over and bangs the gong.

SCHATTIGER

The last round ladies and gentlemen! Can our brave challenger survive until the sand runs out?

Braugen has Max in a half nelson on the floor. Max manages to free an arm and pokes Braugen in the eyes.

BRAUGEN

Agh! So you want to play dirty...

MYRA

Go for his manhood bits... if you can find them!

Braugen goes to grab Max's crotch but Max writhes free and springs to his feet.

Before Braugen can get to his feet, Max kicks him across the face and then kicks his arms away. He's now face down so Max jumps on top of him with his knee in Braugen's back and has him in a chokehold.

MAX

Yield damn you!

Braugen throws him off and scrabbles across the canvas after Max. He evades him as they both get back on their feet.

Braugen gets him in a bear hug, lifting Max off the ground and squashing the air out of him.

Max desperately tries to free an arm again but can't. He resorts to headbutting Braugen who laughs in his face.

SCHATTIGER

(looking from the timer to Braugen to the crowd)

Wait for it. Wait for it. I think it's time for the Crusher Catapult!

Braugen looks triumphantly to the crowd as he prepares to fall backwards and hurl Max out of the ring.

Max bites Braugen hard on the ear and knees him in the groin.

Acting surprised, Braugen relaxes his grip. Max frees his arms and chops him twice to the head karate-style.

SCHATTIGER

But wait? What's this? I think it might be over, but for who?

Braugen looks dazed by this. Max gets behind him and pushes him headlong into the same corner he was just in. Braugen's head appears to smash into the exposed iron corner post and he crumples to the ground.

The crowd erupts into applause.

ALFIE

Max to the max!

(to Myra)

You owe me a shilling I think.

Myra gives him a shilling.

SCHATTIGER

Ladies and gentlemen, your victor, the challenger Maximillian von Kreigler!

Schattiger holds Max's exhausted arms aloft.

SCHATTIGER

And with the win the purse of five gold crowns! That's all for today I'm afraid but we'll be back tomorrow! I believe that Doctor Malthusius' amazing Zoocopeia will be starting soon. Just past the Festival Court on your right.

He hands over a purse to Max.

SCHATTIGER

(to Max)

I don't suppose you'd like to come back about the same time tomorrow would you?

MAX

Why would you want me to come back? Is he ok?

Braugen is groggily getting to his feet. As he sees that the crowd has dispersed he appears to make a remarkable recovery and springs over to Max and Schattiger.

BRAUGEN

(in a much softer voice than before)

Jolly well done my friend. Very nice move there at the end. Gave me the chance to make it look like I hit my head on the corner post and everything.

He shakes Max's hand jovially.

SCHATTIGER

We have to let one of you win once in a while don't we now? Gives them all hope for tomorrow you see.

MAX

What? You fixed it?

Alfie is towelling Max off and helping him to dress as the others wait.

MYRA

I knew it. I just knew it. I want my shilling back.

MAX

You had a bet against me?

MYRA

Of course. You might be a swordsman but you're no wrestler.

ELSA

Well call me a Dwarf but I think that deserves a drink at least. The beer tent's on the way to the Zoocopeia.

LUCIA

I'll see you all there. I'm going to pay a visit to a mystic.

ELSA

Where?

LUCIA

There.

She points to a brightly painted small tent in the distance with a sign that reads "MYSTIC MEGRET".

MAX

If there's a tall, dark stranger in your future then let me know first?

INT. THE TEMPLE OF SHALLYA - AFTERNOON

Dieter is placing his weapons and armour on the floor in an alcove at the entrance to the nave. The nave is stone built and ends at a simple altar with the symbol of a white dove carrying a key and a bleeding heart.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN, a Priestess of Shallya dressed in a white robe embroidered with a bleeding red heart, is talking to Friedrich Magirius. He hands over a purse.

MAGIRIUS

On behalf of the Ordo Septenarius Mother Rubenstein.

Mother Rubenstein opens the purse.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

You, and they, are as generous as ever Friedrich. It will be put to good use in the House of Mercy across the river. So much suffering and we are so few.

MAGIRIUS

(slightly embarrassed)

We do what we can. I must take your leave now. Business I am afraid.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Shallya's blessing be upon you.

Magirius leaves, walking past Dieter. They acknowledge each other as Magirius takes his hat and cloak. Mother Rubenstein ties the purse to her waist, kneels and begins to offer prayers of thanks at the altar.

Dieter fumbles in his clothes for some money. He only has a few coins which he puts in a collection box.

He pauses, unsure as to whether to stay or leave. He decides to listen.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Shallya, Goddess of Healing, Mercy and Childbirth, give me the strength to heal, to forebear, to forgive, to draw poison and disease and to always remain devout. In your name and in the name of all those who are stricken or have lost their way, I beseech this.

She bows her head in silence, before standing. She turns and sees Dieter.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Yes, my child?

Dieter hesitantly steps forward.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Does something ail you?

She walks towards him. She then stops a little surprised, eyeing him studiously.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

I sense your faith. It was once strong with our Goddess but now is... so distant?

She takes Dieter's hands in hers.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Is that why you are here?

DIETER

I thought so, but now I'm here I realise I'm... I'm not ready.

He withdraws his hands from hers.

DIETER

I'm sorry.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

I understand. I am here neither to judge you nor convert you. But we will be here when you return. Shallya is still with you. You know that.

DIETER

You are too kind.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Shallya is kind. Please, take time. Do you still have your book?

DIETER

I... I... no.

Mother Rubenstein goes to a bookcase by a wall.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

Then at least take this.

He hands him a book entitled "The Book of Suffering".

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

May peace, perseverance and Shallya go with you.

Dieter mumbles thanks, takes the book and goes to leave.

MOTHER RUBENSTEIN

We all suffer my child. All we may get to choose is how.

EXT. SCHAFFENFEST - LATE AFTERNOON

A squad of WATCHMEN are dragging a couple of PICKPOCKETS through a boisterous CROWD into the Festival Court. Gottri Gurnisson is in the stocks with a small chalkboard hung around his neck. It reads "GOTTRI GURNISSON" and below that "DRUNKARD AND VAGRANT".

CHILDREN throw rotten fruit they take from a barrel at him from close range. A bunch of poorly dressed human DRUNKS throw fruit from further back but most of it hits the Festival Court marquee.

The WATCHMEN standing guard at the Court entrance are egging them on.

Alfie, Myra, Max and Elsa are passing by.

ALFIE

(to Max)

Ha! Look at that fool! Let's have a go.

ELSA

You will not.

Elsa marches over to Gottri. The onlookers stop throwing their fruit and boo and jeer at Elsa.

GOTTRI

(slurring)

The blessings of Grimnir to you!

Elsa goes to undo the stocks. A watchman marches down and stops her.

WATCHMAN

No you don't. He's got a fine to pay first. Who are you anyway? His girlfriend?

More jeering and abuse.

ELSA

He's suffered enough hasn't he?

WATCHMAN

Two shillings.

Elsa hands over the money.

WATCHMAN

(brandishing a key)

And the shilling for me to unlock him.

ELSA

You filthy thief! I'll unlock him myself.

Elsa instinctively goes to her warhammer. Myra restrains her.

MYRA

No today Elsa.

ALFIE

Here, take this.

He gives the Watchman the shilling he won from Myra.

WATCHMAN

Very well. He'll only be back here tomorrow. Can't help himself. Like all Dwarves.

He spits on the ground and frees Gottri. Unsteady, Gottri is about to totter over but Elsa takes hold of him.

GOTTRI

A thousand blessings my dear. What clan are you?

ELSA

The Bardholdts of Karak Kadrin. Now let's get you cleaned...

GOTTRI

I was an engineer once. The Gurnissons of Zhufbar. Do you know them? Have you a husband?

ELSA

No... no I don't. Look, where do you live?

Gottri points to the town.

GOTTRI

Over the river. Do you have a few pennies? I just need to drink myself sober.

ELSA

(handing him money)

Very well. But then go home and get cleaned up?

GOTTRI

You have my solemnest promise.

He staggers off in the direction of the town.

MAX

Very noble. Now can we get a drink?

They head off towards the beer tent.

MYRA

(to Alfie)

Did you give him the winnings you got from me?

ALFIE

Yes, I thought it was the right thing to...

MYRA

Good. It was a fake. I always keep a few handy.

ALFIE

What?

MYRA

I was going to tell you... in time.

They go into the beer tent.

INT. MYSTIC MEGRET'S TENT - MOMENTS LATER

MEGRET SEE sits at a small, covered table with a crystal ball on it with lights swirling within it. Megret is in her early fifties with dark black hair adorned with a silver circlet of skulls and coins.

MEGRET

(in a mock vampiric accent)

Enter only if you are willing to know your future.

Lucia enters the tent. As Lucia is dressed in her wizarding robes and carries her quarterstaff, Megret looks fearful and is if she is looking to escape.

MEGRET

What does a College Wizard, especially a Celestial, want with me? I'm just a humble entertainer...

LUCIA

I mean you no harm. And you are no mere entertainer. You disguise your talents well but you have it.

MEGRET

How can I be sure?

LUCIA

My mother was one of you. You know that I am being truthful.

Megret assesses Lucia carefully before closing her eyes for a moment.

MEGRET

(in her normal down to earth voice)

I do. Please, sit.

Megret takes off her wig and relaxes.

MEGRET

Now, my question remains. How can I be of assistance to you? Isn't your College that of the heavens and of foretelling?

LUCIA

It is. But that is not my strength. My powers are somewhat more... elemental shall we say. And besides, it is unwise to act as an augur when what you seek may affect you.

MEGRET

That it is. When I was little more than a child I foretold myself into a princess of the Empire. And look... now what do you wish me to look for?

LUCIA

Not to look for. I see unusual patterns in the sky. The last time was three nights ago. Stars that shouldn't be there...

MEGRET

Appearing and then disappearing in quick succession. They seem then to be answered by another different pattern which then repeats itself thrice?

LUCIA

Yes. I know that my Order can cast signs in the stars but these are much more complex.

MEGRET

And they always appear close to the Chaos moon wherever it is in the sky?

LUCIA

Yes. Yes, you're right.

MEGRET

Then the answer is obvious is it not?

LUCIA

It is?

MEGRET

Powerful agents of Chaos are abroad again. You knew this. But you didn't want to believe it.

LUCIA

Yes. That was what I was afraid of.

MEGRET

You should know I have had a vision since I have been here.

LUCIA

Of what?

MEGRET

There are shadows over Bögenhafen. Flashes of a red crown and of seven hooded men and two. One of the two is not though a man. It seeks to destroy the others and many more besides. This was not a vision I sought. It came to me as I was sat here as the Schaffenfest was being opened.

LUCIA

That was only this morning.

MEGRET

And there was a thousand people if not more there.

LUCIA

We'll be on our...

Megret convulses violently. She grips her heart as if to keep it in her body and her eyes roll up inside her head. Lucia shakes her but the convulsions continue.

LUCIA

Megret!

The convulsions subside, her eyes fall back and she stares at Lucia intently.

MEGRET

(recovering her breath)

The man who is not a man has killed. Darkness is falling.

EXT. ZOOCOPEIA, SCHAFFENFEST - EARLY EVENING

The sun is beginning to set. A semi-circular rope enclosure stretches out from the town walls. Against the walls is Dr Malthusius' wagon. There are a series of covered cages either side over which Grunni stands guard.

The three-legged Goblin is seen peering out, fingering its collar.

A banner reads "DOCTOR MALTHUSIUS'S ZOOCOPEIA! STRANGE CREATURES FROM ALL KORNERS OF THE WORLDE! THE MARVELLOUS, THE BIZARRE, THE DISGUSTING. NO OTHER LIKE IT!"

An expectant CROWD has gathered. Myra, Dieter, Alfie, Max and Elsa stand close to the town wall.

Grunni gets a signal from the back of Dr Malthusius's wagon and bangs his pointed stick against the Goblin's cage.

The crowd grows quieter and Grunni bangs the stick again.

Dr Malthusius emerges from his wagon, standing at the top of its steps. He walks to the centre of the ring as he speaks.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Lords, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Dr Malthusius's Zoocopeia! Gathered here for your education, entertainment and edification from the far corners of the Known World at incalculable expense! The unusual! The bizarre! Yes, even the faintly disgusting! You will never see it's like again, not if you live a thousand years!

Lucia makes her way through the crowd to the rest of the adventurers.

ELSA

You haven't missed much.

MAX

(somewhat inebriated)

I doubt any of us will. I was more than happy in the beer tent.

ALFIE

Nonsense, didn't you hear him? Look at those cages.

MAX

(swigging from his hip flask)

Ah well.

He takes a couple of drops before realising its empty.

MAX

Damn.

LUCIA

We need to go to the Festival Court. I think there's been a killing.

DIETER

A killing? Where? Who?

LUCIA

I don't know. The mystic told me. She had a vision whilst I was there.

DIETER

Surely you of all people...

LUCIA

She has the sight. And it was committed by something unnatural.

Grunni leads out a large snarling mutant DOG with one eye and parades it around the ring to shrieks and gasps from the crowd many of whom are children.

DR MALTHUSIUS (O.S.)

Behold the Dastardly One-Eyed Dog of Diesdorf!

(picking on individuals in the crowd)

Biter of buffoons and chomper of children!

Grunni ties it to a stake in the ring.

DIETER

Unnatural? How?

LUCIA

A man who is not a man.

DR MALTHUSIUS (O.S.)

Now, if you can bear to look upon it, the Horrendously Hairy Horror of Hochland!

A long-haired black APE, but with a face more human than ape, is brought into the ring.

MAX

(very loudly)

Maybe it was that?

The ape catches Max's eye and grins malevolently.

MAX

See.

The ape shows its bottom to Max, gives him the finger and defecates before Grunni can drag it back around the ring.

MYRA

And I thought your father wanted nothing to do with you? Go on Lucia.

LUCIA

All I am saying is that we should enquire at the Court to see if anything has been reported?

DIETER

Very well. I agree.

ELSA

And me.

ALFIE

Can we watch the end of the show first?

MAX

You sure it won't give you nightmares?

DR MALTHUSIUS (O.S.)

If you weren't frightened enough, Dr Malthusius presents for your heartquaking horror, the Immeasurable Maw of the Middle Mountains!

Grunni leads out a bellowing, squawking SQUIG about the size of a pig. Its bright pink body is nearly spherical with a short tail, two squat clawed legs and a sharp-toothed out-sized mouth.

Grunni throws a dead chicken into the middle of the ring and allows the Squig to bounce after it, its legs spread-eagled as it bounds onto its dead prey.

LUCIA

Max, do you ever...

MAX

I was trying to be sensitive! I've heard him in the night.

ALFIE

(defiantly)

I don't need mollycoddling. I could take that stupid little Squig any day.

DR MALTHUSIUS

And now, for the finale, be on your guard my friends for this vile creature was caught not far from where we stand! I give you The Ghastly Three-Legged Goblin of the Grissenwald!

Grunni leads out the Goblin which smirks at the crowd. As he is halfway around the ring, it springs its collar and dashes across the ring towards the town walls.

DR MALTHUSIUS

(to Grunni)

You idiot! Stop it! Someone stop it!

The crowd panics and begins to run off in all directions.

The Goblin heads towards a small grate at the base of the town wall.

ALFIE

That Goblin's mine for a start!

Alfie manages to writhe his way through the panic and gets into the edge of the ring. He flings himself headlong for the Goblin as it rushes by him and gets a hand to one of its three legs.

GOBLIN

(bestially)

Gerofff! Eat foot of Mork!

Standing on one leg the Goblin uses its free leg to stamp on Alfie's hand and free its third leg. Alfie gives chase but it makes good its escape by squeezing itself between the iron bars of the grate and disappears.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Damn that little runt! It cost me a small fortune.

MYRA

It cut itself getting through the grate. There'll be a trail.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Where does it lead to?

MAX

By the smell of it I'd say the sewers.

MYRA

You said it cost you a small fortune. How much for its return?

DR MALTHUSIUS

Err... well, when I said a small fortune I actually meant...

MYRA

Five gold crowns?

DR MALTHUSIUS

What about two?

MYRA

Five. It's filthy down there.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Four?

MYRA

Closer.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Very well. Five, but it needs to be unharmed.

MYRA

Done.

MAX

We'll need access from somewhere else. Not even Alfie could get through that.

DIETER

The authorities will also need to be informed. We should go to the Festival Court.

DR MALTHUSIUS

I don't think we need to involve...

MAX

They'll have a map of the sewers but I imagine they'll discharge into the river. It may try and escape that way. They can post guards while we retrieve it. Trust me, I used to be a Deepwatcher.

DR MALTHUSIUS

A what?

MAX

Skaven hunter.

DR MALTHUSIUS

What? Do the ratmen really exist?

MAX

Oh yes, I wouldn't be surprised if we find a few down there.

They begin to head off.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Grunni, stay with the rest of the exhibits. Just on the off chance that you do, I don't suppose you could... capture one? I'll get a net.

INT. FESTIVAL COURT - EVENING

The adventurers and Dr Malthusius sit in the Court. ANDREA, the Court Clerk enters.

ANDREA

All rise. Magistrate Richter presiding.

A bewigged Magistrate Richter enters. He is tired and a little worse for wear. He holds a half full glass of wine which sloshes over its sides and still has his dinner napkin tucked in his neck.

DR MALTHUSIUS

(whispering)

Now remember, the Goblin only had two legs and the ape is just an ape, yes?

They nod.

RICHTER

Sit, sit all of you. You are Dr Malthusius I take it. Stand when I'm talking to you.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Your worshipfulness, yes.

RICHTER

Quite a disturbance I hear? A Goblin on the loose beneath the town. I am told that it had...

DR MALTHUSIUS

My exhibits very occasionally can get a little out of hand. And completely legal exhibits I should add.

ALFIE

The Goblin only had two legs sir. Definitely not more than that.

RICHTER

Mmmm... my information begs to differ. However, you should be glad to know I am not here to determine the legality of your exhibits for the present. The main thing is that it is found and quickly.

DR MALTHUSIUS

With your permission, I have enlisted the help of these fine people to do so. I shall pay them at my expense.

MYRA

Five gold crowns for its recovery to be precise.

RICHTER

An odd looking group but it's only a Goblin I suppose. Very well. As this is now an official problem the Town Council will match Dr Malthusius's reward. Whether it's brought back alive or on proof of its death.

EXT. SEWER ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Alfie holds a lantern as Elsa studies a map with Lucia and Myra. Max and Dieter prise open a manhole.

ELSA

Dwarf made. It's basically a circle with some dead end channels running off it. I suggest we split into two groups?

ALFIE

We've only one lantern?

LUCIA

I can provide light.

DIETER

Then who goes with Alfie and who goes with Lucia?

INT. BÖGENHAFEN SEWERS - NIGHT

Alfie, Max and Myra walk along one of two walkways either side of the main sewer channel. The only light is from Alfie's lantern. They all wear pieces of sailcloth improvised as masks against the stench, only lowering them to speak.

MYRA

Have you found the trail again yet?

MAX

No, but it must have headed this way. We've checked the side channels and the only door we've found was locked tighter than a cage at the Altdorf zoo.

ALFIE

I think there's another door up ahead?

MYRA

Where?

ALFIE

There. On the right.

MAX

Well spotted. Maybe that's where it went. Get the net ready Alfie.

MYRA

I do hope so. Let's get the miserable thing and get out of here.

CUT TO:

Lucia, Dieter and Elsa. Lucia's staff gives off a pale blue light. They walk along a similar channel.

DIETER

I don't suppose your magic can take away this stench?

LUCIA

I'm afraid not.

ELSA

There's a blockage ahead.

LUCIA

Where?

ELSA

Straight ahead. I can see beyond your magic down here.

As they walk Lucia's staff illuminates a partial roof cave-in. The eyes of a dog-sized RAT stare at them.

It sits atop the broken brickwork as the effluent channel flows around it onto the walkways.

Dieter draws his crossbow pistol. It crouches lower as it gnaws on the fingers of a body.

DIETER

Is that a skaven?

ELSA

No, it's just a rat.

DIETER

Let's not take any chances.

Dieter fires at the rat but the bolt ricochets off the pile of brickwork. The rat squeals, bites a whole finger off and scampers off.

The body is half-submerged head down. Elsa and Dieter haul it onto the top of the brickwork and turn it over. It is Gottri Gurnisson. There are many deep cuts, one arm is missing and his chest has been torn open. The heart is also missing.

LUCIA

Isn't that the Dwarf you released from the stocks?

ELSA

Yes, it's Gottri... the poor wretch.

DIETER

(examining the body carefully)

This was not done by any Goblin or rat. The heart's missing.

LUCIA

Murdered. And for a reason I fear.

ELSA

But what would anyone want with his heart?

LUCIA

Dark magic.

DIETER

For what purpose? A curse or...

LUCIA

Something worse.

DIETER

We should find the others.

ELSA

What about his body? We can't just leave him here to be eaten away?

DIETER

(takes out the map)

We'll have to for now. We can't carry him. I'll mark the location.

LUCIA

He's right Elsa. Let's find the others. Then we can take him back up.

CUT TO:

Myra is picking the lock of the small wooden door. It has a small opening with vertical iron bars at eye height.

Max runs his fingers down one of the bars.

MAX

See?

He holds his fingers up. They have green-black blood on them.

MAX

Goblin blood.

MYRA

Nearly there. What can you see in there?

ALFIE

It looks like a cellar. I can't see all the way across to the other side.

The lock springs open.

MYRA

Done. After you Max.

Max draws his rapier. Myra unholsters a pistol and Alfie draws his shortsword.

They enter the cellar cautiously. The lantern illuminates the room. On the far side is a solid iron door and an iron cabinet.

ALFIE

There's another door over there.

They walk most of the way across the cellar.

MAX

No damn Goblin though.

MYRA

Wait. Don't move. Look.

They have walked past a large octogram painted in dark blue on the floor to one side of the cellar. Candlesticks with unlit black candles stand at each point of the octogram.

There is an engraved copper circle within the octogram. In the centre of that there is painted seven-pointed star with a beast's head and the words "OCTO SEPTENARIUS" written below it.

The beast's head is partially obscured by a pool of green-black blood, broken and chewed bones including a three-socketed pelvis.

MAX

What in Sigmar's name is that?

MYRA

We need to get out of here and get the others.

ALFIE

Can we please?

MAX

It's just some nonsense Alfie.

MYRA

Well, I'm taking no chances.

ALFIE

Neither am I.

MAX

Very well. I'll just grab the goblin's bone. You do want the reward don't you?

Max takes a step into the octogram as Myra and Alfie begin to skirt round the edge of it.

MYRA

Don't do...

A thick plume of black smoke rises from the centre of the octogram. Electric blue and vibrant pink light fills the cellar.

MYRA

I told you!

Max recoils back. Before they can flee the black smoke rapidly coalesces into a blue and pink horned, fang-filled, human-sized Daemon HERALD OF TZEENTCH with many glowing eyes, four clawed arms and multiple lash-like tongues.

ALFIE

Ahhhh... I can't...

MAX

(not entirely convincingly)

Stand with me Alfie. Whatever it is there's three of us and one of it.

Myra unholsters her second pistol and fires them both at it.

CUT TO:

Lucia, Elsa and Dieter hear the pistol shots.

ELSA

What was that?

DIETER

Pistol shots.

LUCIA

Myra. Run!

CUT TO:

The Herald of Tzeentch picks the two pistol shots out of its chest almost thoughtfully, its body crackling with magic.

Its skin colour constantly changes back and forth between blue and pink as many mouths appear and re-appear on its body. It seems to speak from those mouths rather than its fang-filled maw in an

otherworldly but still recognisable voice.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

That stung a little. I like that. But I'll be taking those stingers from you mortal. You three will make a sweet feast after that greenskin morsel.

MYRA

Let us go. There's a College Magister and Chaos Hunter on their way now.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

Is there now? All the better.

Myra fires both pistols again. The shots find their mark and the Herald recoils a little with what might be blood dripping down onto the floor.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

Enough of this. Do you think I am alone?

MAX

That's what it looks like.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

I am but the first. Many will follow me. Now who wants to die first?

It begins to advance. Myra draws her sabre and sword-breaker.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

(suddenly hesitant)

What is that weapon woman? Where did you get it?

MYRA

Middenheim. You want it? Come and get it.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

Perhaps a bargain. You give me it and I let you leave?

MAX

(whispering to Myra and Alfie)

It's afraid. Let's take it. Begin to spread out a little and on three.

Alfie and Myra nod and the three of them begin to encircle the Herald.

MYRA

Now why should we trust a daemon we've only just met?

MAX

One...

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

(panicked)

I'll summon more of me if you don't...

MAX

Two...

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

Give me that weapon!

MAX

Three!

They charge the Herald.

Alfie ducks one arm, thrusts his shortsword into its side before he is thrown to the floor by a flailing arm.

Max's rapier slices through another arm severing its clawed hand but is also thrown to one side with another flailing arm.

Myra slashes the Herald deeply across its body. It grasps the sabre with its long tongues even though they are burned horribly by it, drawing Myra towards its maw. She stabs it with her swordbreaker in an armpit.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

You will be one of us before the end.

ALFIE

You won't take my friend!

MAX

For the Empire!

Max and Alfie recover and stab the Herald hard from behind. Its tongues release Myra's sabre and she thrusts it upwards deep into its maw.

HERALD OF TZEENTCH

Nothing can prevent the Changing of Ways!

Its eyes go dark and it collapses to the floor. The pink and blue light that filled the room begins to recede as the crackling light around its body fades.

The sound of running, splashing footsteps can be heard.

DIETER (O.S.)

We're coming!

The Herald's body darkens and then disappears in a plume of black smoke which itself then dissipates.

Dieter, Elsa and Lucia rush into the cellar where all now appears calm.

DIETER

We thought you were in danger. We heard pistol shots.

MYRA

We were.

ALFIE

It was a Daemon.

Alfie mimes the appearance of it.

ALFIE

It had teeth and arms and fangs and these long tongues like snakes.

LUCIA

How large was it?

MAX

Man-sized. Blue and pink and it could make itself understood.

ELSA

Where is it?

MYRA

It went up in smoke. So to speak. What do you make of all of this Lucia, Dieter?

LUCIA

I don't know. This octogram, the copper circle and "Ordo Septenarius"? It's not something I have seen before. But I do know all of that would not have been needed to summon a lesser Daemon. What was needed was a heart. And that's what we found.

MAX

Where?

DIETER

The Dwarf from the stocks. We found him with his heart missing.

LUCIA

What else can you tell me about this Daemon?

MAX

It seemed to crackle with and its skin kept changing... small mouths opening and re-opening.

LUCIA

A Herald of Tzeentch. One of its lesser Daemons.

MAX

That was only a lesser Daemon?

DIETER

Yes. What did it say?

MAX

That there would be more.

ALFIE

And it was afraid of Myra's sword. It wanted...

MYRA

It was trying to trick us.

ALFIE

But your sword made it burn.

LUCIA

Really? I think I should take a look at that.

MYRA

Let's get out of here first though? We need the goblin bone. There's a cabinet over there and another door.

ELSA

It's locked. I've got this.

Elsa smashes open the padlock with her warhammer and lifts the lid of the cabinet. Inside is a bloodstained sacrificial knife on a silver tray and a scroll.

Myra takes the knife and tray.

MYRA

Silver.

LUCIA

(reading the scroll)

It's Chaos magic. The spell that summoned the Herald.

MAX

I'll try the door. Alfie, bring the light.

DIETER

There's something on the floor.

He picks up a handkerchief.

DIETER

"F.S."?

MAX

It's locked from the inside.

MYRA

It's a safe door. Someone wanted to keep this place very secret. Any chance you can open it Lucia?

MAX

Maybe try your sword?

MYRA

Jealous?

LUCIA

The only magic I know which could break that open would bring the roof down on us as well.

DIETER

Well there's nothing else we can do here. We need to report all of this.

ELSA

I'll be able to find where this is above ground if we retrace our steps carefully. Who's coming with me to get Gottri's body?

Alfie, Dieter and Max volunteer.

DIETER

We'll see you back at the entrance. You two will be okay by yourselves?

MYRA

Hey, you're talking to a wizard and a daemon slayer. Will you be safe?

Myra slashes and stabs with her sabre theatrically before looking at it thoughtfully.

MYRA

This must be worth a small fortune. Amazing what you can pick up from a market.

LUCIA

A Middenheim market by any chance?

Myra sheathes the sabre and they split up.

INT. A MERCHANT HOUSE - NIGHT

Eight human figures stand in a circle in a large, richly tapestried upstairs room. They all wear purple cloaks and wear masks not unlike the face of the Herald. Their leader wears a particularly ornate mask with a large bestial beak and mouth.

ORDO LEADER

And that, my fellow gentlemen of the Ordo, is how we shall make ourselves and Bögenhafen rich.

ORDO MEMBERS

(the other seven together)

For the Ordo! For Bögenhafen!

ORDO LEADER

We shall meet here once more on the night before at the strike of eleven to make our final preparations. Until then my fellow adventurers.

ORDO MEMBERS

For the Ordo! For Bögenhafen!

The seven begin to leave the room. Gideon hurries past them as they do.

ORDO LEADER

Yes my friend?

The Ordo Leader removes his mask but his face remains unseen beneath his hood. Gideon deliberately waits for them to leave.

GIDEON

The temple is discovered.

ORDO LEADER

How? And the Herald?

GIDEON

Slain.

ORDO LEADER

Who did this?

GIDEON

A group of six strangers.

ORDO LEADER

Did they take anything that is required for the ritual?

GIDEON

Only the knife but that can be replaced. I've already removed all other traces.

ORDO LEADER

Good. We can use one of the warehouses instead. Strangers you said? Then tomorrow we can let them know the good town of Bögenhafen will deal with it. Go to Richter in the morning. And if not the last thing they will know is how Bögenhafen dealt with them.

INT. FESTIVAL COURT - MORNING

The adventurers, Dr Malthusius and Grunni stand before Magistrate Richter. Two Watchmen stand guard and Andrea sits at a desk in front of Richter. Gottri's body is laid out on the floor and the three-legged pelvis bone is on Richter's desk.

RICHTER

(shouting)

Get that body out of here!

The Watchmen unenthusiastically remove the decomposing body.

RICHTER

(to Andrea)

Leave us too.

Andrea gathers her papers and leaves.

RICHTER

Now, why should I believe any of this? You said to me only yesterday that this was a normal two-legged goblin. Are you now saying it grew a leg?

DIETER

No your Worship. It always had three legs.

RICHTER

Which would make it, despite the rumours we hear from Altdorf, an illegal mutant would it not? What do you say Dr Malthusius?

DR MALTHUSIUS

Two legs. Only two legs. My assistant Grunni here can back me up?

RICHTER

Well?

GRUNNI

Two legs.

RICHTER

And if that wasn't enough I have been reliably informed that this goblin was found dead in a warehouse early this morning and its body rightly burnt.

DIETER

By who?

RICHTER

A reliable source. That deals with the reward. You did not find the two-legged goblin. Now, the dead Dwarf. Doubtless causing trouble, assaulted and thrown into the sewers. A known drunk and vagrant. Nevertheless, an investigation will have to take place.

DIETER

He had his heart ripped out.

LUCIA

And its heart was used to summon a Herald of Tzeentch.

RICHTER

A what?

LUCIA

A lesser daemon of the Chaos Gods.

RICHTER

Preposterous. You are all strangers here. It would not be the first time that agents had been hired to cause trouble here. Especially at Schaffenfest. All the neighbouring towns are jealous of our town's new found success. Why should I believe you?

MAX

I have served in the Carroburg Greatswords and am the son of Sir Frederick von Kreigler, Captain in the Emperor's own Reiksguard Knights. We speak the truth. We fought it and killed it.

RICHTER

How do I know that?

MAX

I wear my family's ring your Worship.

Max shows him the ring.

RICHTER

Very well. But where is its body?

MAX

It only appeared when we disturbed the octogram and disappeared again after we killed it.

RICHTER

That is most inconvenient. For you and for me. Without a body...

LUCIA

Ordo Septenarius. It was inscribed in the octogram. Does that mean anything to you? We also have the sacrificial knife, the scroll that was used to summon it and a handkerchief. The letters F and S are inscribed.

DIETER

A man called Friedrich gave money yesterday on behalf of the Ordo Septenarius at the Temple of Shallya.

RICHTER

There are many merchants' charitable organisations here. I have not heard of that one. May I see the handkerchief and the scroll?

Lucia passes them up.

RICHTER

(looking genuinely concerned)

Well, the scroll is meaningless to me but that is undoubtedly the monogram of Franz Steinhäger. Head of one of Bögenhafen's largest merchant houses. I was told the goblin was found in one of his warehouses. It may simply be that this was stolen and someone wishes him and this Ordo Septenarius harm. As I said, other towns wish us harm. But, rest assured, I will make my own enquiries.

MYRA

Isn't the information we have provided and killing this thing worth the reward in itself?

RICHTER

You will need to take that up at the Town Hall. Now I am expecting a very busy day and this has been a most unwelcome beginning. But do return should you discover any more information. For now thank you and good day.

He rises and leaves.

DR MALTHUSIUS

I'm sorry about that. But if they knew it was a mutant...

MYRA

Five crowns might settle it?

DR MALTHUSIUS

I'm sorry. I don't have it. The crowd ran off before we could collect the money from the show.

GRUNNI

I remember the dead Dwarf. While I was preparing for the show I saw him go into town. He was with a servant.

ELSA

Can you describe him?

GRUNNI

Not really. Young looking. He had his livery on. Sort of a red cross or a flower.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Now, we must really get back to what is left of our show.

Dr Malthusius and Grunni go to leave.

DR MALTHUSIUS

Although, with the publicity about that poor goblin I might yet turn a profit. Good day to you all!

They leave.

ALFIE

What now?

DIETER

I think it best if Lucia, Max and I go to the Town Hall. Elsa, will you be able to trace the location of the temple above ground?

ELSA

Certainly.

DIETER

And Alfie, do you still have your letters from your previous master?

ALFIE

Yes.

DIETER

Then go to all the merchants' houses as if seeking employment - see what the servants are wearing. Do you think that you can do that?

ALFIE

Of course.

DIETER

Myra, see if you can find any other gossip about all of this - Gottri, this Ordo Septenarius, Franz Steinhäger...

MYRA

I understand. I think I may pay a visit to the Crossed Pikes. If Descartes is staying there to gamble I suspect it'll be a den of thieves. I think I might be able to fit in.

INT. THE CROSSED PIKES - AFTERNOON

Myra and Descartes are gaming with cards and dice. Myra sits in a corner so she can see all that goes on in the busy inn. There is an odd mix of off-duty Watchmen and other CUSTOMERS, several of whom very obviously keep themselves to themselves.

At the main door are two heavily built twins acting as BOUNCERS. At the bar is FRANZ BAUMANN, a keen-eyed, lean man in his mid-thirties who has a habit of cleaning his fingernails with a dagger. He is talking to a woman who is showing him a ring.

Myra is watching Baumann carefully as she plays. She rolls her two ten-sided dice.

MYRA

Bad luck my friend.

DESCARTES

Nonsense. You just have better loaded dice.

MYRA

That is so hurtful. Now I might not take all my winnings if you introduce me to your friend behind the bar.

DESCARTES

Quelle honneur! Franz, my very good friend here would like a word.

Baumann looks up, eyes Myra suspiciously, finishes his conversation and comes over.

MYRA

The ring isn't worth three.

BAUMANN

How do you know what we were... ah, not only a lip reader but of a certain way of speaking too.

DESCARTES

I can vouch for her. She's a thief.

BAUMANN

And no mean gambler it would seem. Franz Baumann.

MYRA

Myra. Quite a cosy set-up you have here. Are the Watchmen on your payroll too?

BAUMANN

Alas not. The barracks is just around the corner. I simply find the more they drink the less they see. Now, how could we be of assistance to one another?

MYRA

Information?

BAUMANN

Ah... that most expensive of commodities.

MYRA

Really, I've always found talk is cheap.

BAUMANN

We'll see. Now what do you want to know?

MYRA

There're two doors in the sewers. One is marked as a safe house. Now who would look for a safe house where the Watch drinks?

BAUMANN

I wouldn't know about that. And I do hope you are not threatening me. The twins over there get very upset about that sort of thing.

MYRA

Just an observation. My friends and I are interested in the other door.

BAUMANN

Yes, the...

EXT. THE ADEL RING - AFTERNOON

Alfie stands outside a porter's lodge of one of several large houses on the Adel Ring, talking to GERHARD SCHUTZ, a servant who wears livery with the symbol of a barrel and a large "S" inscribed. BUILDERS are constructing a large extension.

SCHUTZ

(loudly over the noise of the builders)

The Steinhägers are not at home and have no need to hire a Halfling. Good day.

The door is closed abruptly.

EXT. THE STEINHÄGER OFFICES - AFTERNOON

Elsa approaches the offices. She has the map out and is tracing her steps carefully. She stops and looks up at the offices. There is a sign bearing the symbol of the Steinhäger family. Elsa notes the location on the map.

INT. THE CROSSED PIKES - AFTERNOON

BAUMANN

It's under their offices. Put there recently - the last eighteen months I would say.

MYRA

Do you know of anyone who might wish them harm?

BAUMANN

No more than any rich men. Understand that the merchants run the Council and so the town. We don't cross them if we can help it. Although it's an open secret that Heironymous Ruggbroder's lost out to the other three large houses in the last two years.

MYRA

What about the dead Dwarf? He had his heart ripped out.

BAUMANN

I'd heard that. He wouldn't have been the first. There's been several beggars killed like that in the last few months.

EXT. THE ADEL RING - AFTERNOON

Alfie is at another of the large houses, which shows signs of age and lack of maintenance. He has been waiting for some time and bangs the large knocker loudly. He is about to leave when an elderly RUGGBRODER SERVANT opens the door. She wears livery with the symbol of a mailed fist holding a sheaf of wheat.

RUGGBRODER SERVANT

No hawkers or beggars. Which are you?

ALFIE

I'm a valet seeking employment ma'am. Do you have need of such?

RUGGBRODER SERVANT

Hmmm... it is possible. I shall mention it to my master. Your name?

ALFIE

Alfred Dreisler at your service. I have letters of...

RUGGBRODER SERVANT

Come back tomorrow. Bring them then. Good day.

EXT. THE BEREBELI BARGE - AFTERNOON

Josef and Elsa are both drinking beer.

JOSEF

I fought in the Grey Mountains alongside Dwarf troll slayers. Odd bunch - all that doomed honour. Not great company if I'm being honest, present company excepted of course, but I'd always want them on my side in a fight.

ELSA

Did Max fight with you?

JOSEF

He was only with us a couple of years. The thing with the Greatswords is that unless there's a crisis we get held in reserve. Max wanted action and there wasn't any then. Cost him his inheritance the silly bugger but there we are. Me I served my time and like the quiet life. Speaking of action, shouldn't you be wandering off into the mountains to find your troll to slay rather than being with this lot? Fulfil the slayer oath or die trying, isn't that how it works?

ELSA

Since it wasn't exactly official the way I see it I can bide my time. That's why I was working the coaches for a while. Besides, that kind of travel costs money and equipment. And now, well, this lot seem to be able to find plenty of trouble. Have you got any cargo yet?

JOSEF

(gesturing to the Haagen warehouses)

Haagen has some - I'll take what's left of the wine and beer after Schaffenfest back up to Altdorf. He always struck me as the most decent of the four. So I'll be here for the next few days if you're going back that way.

EXT. THE ADEL RING - AFTERNOON

Alfie is at the porter's lodge of a stately and reserved mansion talking to a HAAGEN SERVANT in livery with the symbol of a griffon's head over three gold coins.

HAAGEN SERVANT

In the four hundred years of this family they have never taken on a Halfling.

ALFIE

Why?

HAAGEN SERVANT

They are all liars and thieves. Good day.

The door is shut politely but firmly in Alfie's face.

INT. THE CROSSED PIKES - AFTERNOON

Descartes is now gambling at another table. Baumann sits with Myra and they are both quite merry with drink.

MYRA

And so that's why I left Middenheim.

BAUMANN

The Graf's daughter no less. Well I never.

MYRA

So what can you really tell me? We have a talent for getting into trouble.

BAUMANN

Ha... if you do, don't try and bribe Richter - he might appear dismissive but he's no-one's man and nobody's fool it seems - and the merchants hate him for it.

EXT. THE ADEL RING - AFTERNOON

A weary Alfie is talking to a TEUGEN SERVANT at the porter's lodge of the family mansion which is surrounded by high walls topped with iron spikes. His livery bears the symbol of a gold cross with a round ruby at its centre.

TEUGEN SERVANT

(writing a note)

Well as I said, Herr Teugen frequently engages help for a variety of purposes. I will keep the details of you and your friends should the need arise. How long are you all planning to be in Bögenhafen?

ALFIE

Until the end of Schaffenfest I think. We're staying on a barge. The Berebeli.

TEUGEN SERVANT

Berebeli? B... e... r...

INT. THE CROSSED PIKES - AFTERNOON

MYRA

And what of the Ordo Septenarius?

BAUMANN

It was set up about eighteen months ago. Not long after Johannes Teugen and his cousin came here from Nuln after the death of his brother Karl. It gives money to the temples mostly I think. His brother died horribly, purple brain fever they say. Sounds like it freaked them all out and they're now trying to buy their way into the next life. I wouldn't go snooping if I were you.

MYRA

And if we do?

BAUMANN

I can't be part of it. But, I like you and your tales. Especially the Graf's daughter... my, my, my. There's what looks like a cave-in in the sewers.

MYRA

That's where my friends found the Dwarf washed up.

BAUMANN

But did they look up?

MYRA

I...

INT. TOWN HALL - AFTERNOON

A large well-appointed office. Behind a mahogany desk is Johannes Teugen. It is still light outside but the drapes are closed and the few candles don't fully make up for the lack of daylight.

He is dressed expensively and wears his large gold chain bearing a medallion with his symbol of the gold cross and red ruby at its centre.

There is a wine glass with dark red fluid in it and a glass decanter and other glasses on the desk.

TEUGEN

I am Johannes Teugen. Please come in, take a seat and close the door behind you. My apologies for the darkness, but I have something of a headache.

Lucia, Max and Dieter sit down. He takes a sip from his glass. As he does so it is apparent that his eye teeth are rather long and pointed.

TEUGEN

Now, Magistrate Richter informs me that you were in the sewers last night?

Lucia, Max and Dieter have been casting suspicious glances at one another. Teugen notices.

TEUGEN

My apologies. Wine?

Max accepts his invitation and pours himself a glass.

TEUGEN

Bretonnian. 2507. An excellent year. Now, Bögenhafen thanks you for bringing these matters to our attention but regrettably, no reward can be paid.

MAX

We killed a daemon of Chaos. Surely that deserves something?

TEUGEN

So you say. But, I must shepherd the town's funds. There is simply no proof I am afraid. The Council and I have concluded that it was at most just some silly apparition. Many householders here keep private shrines. And not just to Sigmar, Ulric or Shallya but to our own local god, Bögenhauer, for example. We have our own ways that may seem strange to outsiders but there we are.

DIETER

No religion that I know of conjures any such thing. Except those of the Ruinous Powers.

TEUGEN

The Council considers this matter concluded. We have no need of a Chaos Hunter here. Nevertheless I shall send my cousin to pass on your further concerns to Magistrate Richter. Now, I am...

DIETER

What do you know of the Ordo Septenarius?

TEUGEN

(calmly)

A direct question. Deserving of a direct answer. It is a charitable institution. I am proud to say that I am member of it myself - as are many merchants and our better-off citizens. We don't publicise our work to any great extent, but those to whom we donate know its value. Friedrich Magirius at the Merchants' Guild would be more than happy to explain things further. For myself, I am rather busy as I'm sure you can appreciate.

LUCIA

Are there any known wizards in Bögenhafen?

TEUGEN

(tersely)

No. Besides your good self of course. You can I assume sense the presence of the Winds of Magic in others?

Teugen rings a small bell.

TEUGEN

My guards will see you out.

Two armed TEUGEN GUARDS wearing chainmail and hauberks with the Teugen family crest on them enter.

Lucia knocks Max's wine goblet out of his hand just as he is about to finish off his wine.

LUCIA

How very clumsy of me.

She bends down to find it and pick it up. We see her rapidly intoning before she gets up and puts the glass back on the desk.

LUCIA

There. Very sorry about that.

They leave.

Gideon enters the office by a side door.

TEUGEN

Go and see Magistrate Richter. One way or another he cannot be allowed to interfere.

GIDEON

A pleasure. And the strangers?

TEUGEN

Speak to Gurney tomorrow and have his stevedores keep an eye on them for now.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TOWN HALL - AFTERNOON

Max, Dieter and Lucia.

MAX

What was all that about?

LUCIA

I needed to buy some time. He's a user of Dhar.

MAX

Of what? He looked like a vampire to me.

LUCIA

I don't think so. He wouldn't have been able to disguise that. But many wizards can cast a mundane aura to seek to disguise their talent. I needed time to disspell any magic in the room.

DIETER

Dhar is dark magic isn't it.

LUCIA

Yes.

DIETER

Well, given he appears to run the Council I doubt Richter or any other official channels are going to stop him.

LUCIA

And the Colleges have no presence here.

MAX

What about the priests? The temple of Sigmar is just across the square. If anyone might believe us?

INT. HERBALIST'S STALL, SCHAFFENFEST - AFTERNOON

Alfie is talking to a young Halfling herbalist, ELVYRA KLEINESTUN.

ALFIE

It's for a friend you see. He's seen some very bad things.

ELVYRA

(kindly)

And what ails your friend?

ALFIE

Well, he has these nightmares...

ELVYRA

Any other symptoms?

ALFIE

(shamefaced)

And sometimes he feels like he starts to shake.

ELVYRA

He "feels" like shaking. You must know him well.

ALFIE

I do. It's for my brother.

ELVYRA

Well, I can give you something to help him sleep. Nightshade. Do tell him to take it sparingly. It's not cheap.

ALFIE

(taking out his purse)

I have... he gave me money.

ELVYRA

Since I like you Alfie, two. There's enough for a month.

ALFIE

Thank you. And for his shakes?

ELVYRA

That is more difficult. I'm not a charlatan and I would need to examine him I'm afraid.

ALFIE.

Oh.

ELVYRA

I'm only here for the Schaffenfest. I live in Weissbruck. I have a shop there. Please do drop by if he is passing.

ALFIE

Yes, yes. I'll mention it to him. You're very kind. Now, I've another friend who seems to get into a lot of fights...

INT. TEMPLE OF SIGMAR - LATE AFTERNOON

The inside of the temple is dominated by a large statue of Sigmar in heroic pose in front of a large stained-glass window depicting a huge two-tailed comet.

Lucia, Dieter and Max are with LUDO EDEL, the high priest of Sigmar. He is young and bookish-looking. He wears high-collared, long black robes with silver warhammer and twin-tailed comet symbols woven into them. A holy book, "DEUS SIGMAR", hangs from a chain around his neck.

EDEL

I can scarcely believe what you are telling me. Here, in Bögenhafen.

DIETER

But you do believe us?

EDEL

I do. Yes, I do. But Teugen? Our families have known each other for generations. But it was Steinhäger's handkerchief you found, not Johannes'?

MAX

Yes, but Teugen admitted to being a member of this Ordo Septenarius.

EDEL

I was already aware of that. So is Steinhäger. By itself it proves nothing. The Ordo have been generous in their donations.

LUCIA

Teugen is a Chaos Sorcerer. I sensed it. Now what exactly do you intend to do?

EDEL

For the moment I must pray. As ever Sigmar will show us all the way forward. Then I shall see Johannes myself. I've known him since I was a boy. But I have evening service to attend to first. Please, give me a little time. I will come and find you in due course. In the meantime, if you can shed any more light on these matters yourselves so much the better.

MAX

But...

EDEL

Please my friends be patient. Now...

He indicates for the three of them to kneel, which they reluctantly do.

EDEL

In the name of the Empire, the hammer, the comet and Sigmar himself, in both his manhood and his godhood, I bestow his blessings and protection upon you all.

As he does so the late afternoon sun fades and the light cast through the stained glass window projecting the twin tailed comet onto the floor of the temple is extinguished.

EXT. STEINHÄGER OFFICES - NIGHT

The streets are deserted. Myra is picking the lock to the office door.

DIETER

Are you sure this is the best of plans?

ELSA

The temple is definitely under these offices.

LUCIA

And we need more proof.

MAX

Are they occupied?

MYRA

There's a porter and a dog but we can deal with them.

ALFIE

(eyeing a paper package ruefully)

Waste of a good steak but there we are.

MYRA

There. Now we'll go in if you three keep watch.

Myra, Alfie and Lucia quietly enter the offices leaving Elsa, Dieter and Max to fan out to watch the approaches.

INT. TEUGEN HOUSE - NIGHT

Teugen's study. Teugen sits at his desk with Gideon stood immediately behind him. Edel stands before him.

EDEL

That's my final word. I cannot go on doing your bidding on the Council. The visions I have been gifted by Sigmar confirm what I have been told. The Great Enemy is at work here and you appear to be part of it.

TEUGEN

Visions? It was only my money that got you admitted as a priest and me and my family who got you your position. Do you seriously think priests are appointed as the High Priest of a large town at your age? Your visions and these strangers are wrong Ludo.

EDEL

I have seen and heard what I have today. I was grateful to you but I have more than paid my dues. It is only the Grand Theogonist himself who can remove me now. I must follow my calling and my prayers.

TEUGEN

(standing)

You ungrateful little upstart...

Gideon pats Teugen gently on the shoulder. He sits again.

GIDEON

Cousin, cousin, let us not be hasty. High Priest, you can be assured that these matters are already being investigated by Magistrate Richter. I saw him myself just this afternoon. Let us allow matters to take their legal course?

EDEL

And how many favours does Richter owe you?

TEUGEN

None. Don't you remember my brother's untimely death two years ago? He insisted on an investigation to rule out foul play when all we wished to do was grieve.

EDEL

He found nothing.

GIDEON

As there was nothing to find but the ravings of a madman - who is still raving in the Göttenplatz on a daily basis. He appears to have seen the same visions as you for the last two years.

TEUGEN

And here we all are still. Bögenhafen prospers and the Schaffenfest is more successful than ever.

EDEL

You cannot go against the true God of the Empire Johannes.

TEUGEN

If he is indeed one. He was but a man once. The one time saviour of the Empire who tired of being its Emperor and disappeared into the mountains with his fabled warhammer two and half thousand years ago, both never to be seen again?

EDEL

You dare to repeat the Sigmarite heresy in front of me?

TEUGEN

In the same way you dare to accuse me of consorting with the Ruinous Powers?

GIDEON

Perhaps...

TEUGEN

(standing again)

You are right Edel about this and this only. We are done. Now get out of my sight.

EDEL

Then may Sigmar protect you as he does me.

Edel leaves.

INT. STEINHÄGER OFFICES - NIGHT

A small enclosed courtyard. Several doors lead off it. Myra, Alfie and Lucia stand in the shadows. A pale light comes from one of the windows.

A GUARD DOG is asleep in the middle of the courtyard. Alfie throws the paper package towards the guard dog. It wakes, sees the package, sniffs it and begins munching on the steak.

The three of them move across the courtyard and press themselves against the wall by the lighted window. Alfie knocks on the door.

PORTER (O.S.)

Who's there?

He peers out of the window. Alfie knocks again.

PORTER (O.S.)

I say, who's there?

The door opens and the elderly PORTER cautiously steps out carrying a club and candleholder.

Lucia intones as she puts his hand on his shoulder. Myra and Alfie help him to the ground as he falls fast asleep. Myra takes a bunch of keys from his belt.

Having finished its steak the guard dog also falls asleep.

MYRA

Where did you get that sleeping draught from Alfie?

ALFIE

Ex-servants have their ways to obtain things too you know.

LUCIA

That looks like the main office. Better haul him in and sit him down somewhere.

They swiftly cross the courtyard pulling the Porter with them. Myra uses one of the keys to unlock the door. They enter.

INT. FRANZ STEINHÄGER'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Lucia intones again and pale blue light comes from the top of her staff.

The office is wood-panelled with a large desk and plush leather chair. A map of Bögenhafen is on one wall. Myra and Alfie enter.

ALFIE

We've put him in his room.

MYRA

Check the walls and behind the map. But disturb nothing.

Lucia and Alfie feel around the walls as Myra tries the desk drawer. It is locked. She tries various keys but none of them fit.

Alfie looks behind the map. There's a safe in the alcove behind it.

ALFIE

Over here.

Myra and Lucia go over to the safe. Myra tries the keys but none of them fit.

MYRA

Damn it. Whatever he's hiding he didn't want his porter to know about it. I might have a chance with the drawer but the safe...

LUCIA

There's no need. It's locked with magic.

She extinguishes the light from her staff, puts her hand on the lock and intones. After a few moments the safe door springs open. She re-lights the staff.

MYRA

Now what are you hiding Franz Steinhäger?

Inside the safe there are several stacks of gold coins and two keys, one large and one small.

MYRA

Now what was I saying about not disturbing anything? Damn, we'd all be rich. Oh well.

She takes the two keys. The smaller one fits the desk drawer. She takes out the drawer and puts it on the desk top.

Inside the drawer are a book, various papers and a bronze medallion. Many of the papers and the medallion bear the name and symbol of the Ordo Septenarius. Lucia picks up the book.

ALFIE

Look at this one.

Alfie holds up a small piece of parchment bearing the name of the Ordo and its symbol.

ALFIE

(reads)

"All goes well; the temple is ready for use. When the Schaffenfest ends, our plan comes to fruition at the twelfth bell. Soon we will all be rich. Johannes Teugen." When's the end of Schaffenfest?

MYRA

Four days' time.

LUCIA

And it appears that Teugen has an apprentice - these are low level dark magic spells.

Myra is reading a longer letter with a note attached.

MYRA

Uh oh. It appears they aren't the only ones. See here.

She holds up the letter and the note. They read the note first written in the same hand as the small piece of parchment:

Dear Franz,

Just to show that we are not alone my friend.

Johannes

The letter, embossed with the symbol of a red crown, then reads:

Black Peaks

Grissenwald

Near Nuln

My Dear Johannes,

As ever I am filled with awe at the heights (or should I say depths) to which your learning now reaches. It seems like it was only yesterday that we two dilettantes begged tutelage from our sadly departed Magister.

If you do manage to find the time to record your researches do write further, although I have, shall we say, seen it written in the stars that my own mission will commence shortly.

Your friend,

Etelka Herzen

LUCIA

(taking out quill and ink)

Here, let me transcribe them. The other key must have some function. I thought the panel over there felt hollow.

ALFIE

You're right.

MYRA

And there's the lock.

They open the panel which leads to a set of stairs going down to a cellar. Alfie lights and candle and they both go down the stairs which end in a thick metal bolted door. They unfasten the bolts and open the door.

It opens into the cellar where the temple and daemon were.

MYRA

It's the temple. Or was. It's been stripped.

ALFIE

So what do we do now?


End file.
